


I'll always take a challenge

by ItsOKiHATEmeTO



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Big Sister Sera (Dragon Age), Dirty Talk, Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Rough Oral Sex, Sub Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOKiHATEmeTO/pseuds/ItsOKiHATEmeTO
Summary: Bull and Adaar fight about who was the best at fucking they make a bet, Dorian is just sitting in the library not having a clue of what's coming
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus





	1. Chapter 1

The night was calm but bull and addar had a fight at the bar, now the two were fighting in Addars room. They were yelling and throwing thing at each other. Dorian was in the library unaware this was happening or he would have come up to try and settle it. But he didn't so he put his face a books not paying attention to sera poking solas with a big stick at nine in the afternoon which was night time.

The two always made bets to see who was right if Dorian didn't run up the step in anger to settle it for them. He would start yelling at Adaar to upset him because he new it would and he would threat bull with se fire magic to _shut up and listen you fucking barbarian!_

But Dorian never did so the made a bet. " Rules? " Bull said looking at Addar with a smirk thinking he would win. " No making Dorian have sex, nothing that he doesn't in joy that kinda defeats the purpose. And no telling him I where up to either he'll get pissed about it." Bull noded his head in agreement and shook his hand stateing his rules. " We can fuck him anywhere but only if he's confertable with it Adaar you know what happened last time you fucked him somewhere he didn't want to be fucked. My second is there is no time limit to this bet, he has to say who's best without being in pleasure."

Now both in agreement they start there planning the next morning. The first time bull tryed to get Dorian in bed was when he was with him at breakfast. Dorian sat on his lap with a drink in hand now looking at the chargers and there yelling and playing around.

Bull slowly put his hand on Dorians hip Dorian didn't seem to care at first but when bull started getting lower he started to blush and get off bull. Bull let him looking disappointed as Dorian glared at him walking away. 

The first attempt to bed Dorian was when he came up to talk to him about his research at lunch. They both say on the bed. Dorian was talking non stop about his latest discover when Addar slowly got closer and then got on top of his. Dorian seemed surprised as Addar kissed him. Dorian then pushed him off getting up and walking out the room but first giving him a glare.

The next attempt for bull was that night. He through Dorian over his shoulder as Dorian screach a girlish screach as he did so. He brought Dorian to his room throwing him onto the bed. Dorian replied with a complain of " you wanted to do this all day didn't you." Bull just chuckled at him as the spread his legs apart and began to strip him of his rodes.

Dorian beginning to take off bulls pants because he hates them so much. And grummbled about it as he did so. Which made bull laugh at him. " Oh shush you " Dorian said smiling at him then kissing him on the lips a peace of sliva now the only thing connecting there lips bull pins Dorian down and began to repeatedly kiss him Dorian kissing back.

" So kitten, would you like to try something new?" Bull asked looking hopeful. " So that's why you want to fuck me so bad. Does Addar want to try something to? " Dorian asked in wonder. Bull simply nosing his head in reply l, gets off his to grab the oil from the drawer. And rubbed it on his hand. " So kitten I know we haven't ever been inside each other yet because of my size but I was hope we could " bull was stopped by Dorian kissing him. " Darling I'm your tonight do whatever you want with me. " Dorian said in a voice that bull thinks is hot.

Bull dives his fingers in Dorian making him squerm underneath him as well as making him moun out a long squeak. Bull begun to stretch him fingers in his ass in tell Dorian could only moun out his name in reply. Bull now satisfied with Dorians hole he begins to line himself up as he bites into Dorians shoulders hands rubbing up and down Dorians body. 

Dorian was grabbing the sheets legs kicking bull hovering over him as he mouns out his name. Head moving back in forth in pleasure trying to do something he just doesn't know what exactly.

Bull then lowers himself into Dorian watching his face to see any sigh of pain. Dorian struggles with getting used to a small amount of bull but when he does he nods he ready for more. 

Bull goes in deeper as Dorian just looks up at bull huffing out breaths. " Breath Dorian " bull told him as he slides deeper, this made Dorian moun which gave bull the sigh he could keep going.

Once all the way inside bull stops to see if Dorian was ok " you ready kitten? " Bull asks worry in his voice. Dorian says a quiet yes in reply eyes closed and hands pressed against the sheets holding tighter than before.

Bull then starts at a nice slow pase Dorians cock moving back and forth as bull digs deeper and deeper into him like a shovel digging into the dirt.

Bull starts to move fast as Dorian begins to moun out every time bull hits his ass. Bull was still watching for any sigh of uncomfortableness in his face. Dorian though that it was sweet that bull cared about it. He was not used to people careing about his confert his father never care either. So it's nice that the two care so much. Ne knows he made the right choice of coming to Skyhold and haven. 

His thoughts began to fade as bull began to hit his insides harder than ever. Bull began to moun out a few time meaning he was getting closer to the edge. But so was Dorian, Dorian was getting pounded to oblivion.

Dorian had came frist with a scream of pleasure bull came about a minute later with a roar both flopping back down on the bed. Bull rolling off of him with a thud. 

They both end up sleeping in each other's arms, bull not having pulled out yet. But neither of them seemed to care at the moment. Bull had a hand rabbed around Dorian a protectiveness bull always had towards him. Dorian being spooned as well as holding hands was a good way to fall asleep in his book.

Addar woke up in the morning to see cole standing by his bed. He sits up and pats his hand on the bed to tell him to sit. " What do you need cole!" Addar asked leaning back a little as cole sits down.

" It's about Dorian and his father " cole said which brought addar out of sleepiness almost instantly. " What about the bastard? " Addar said angery which upset cole. " Oh sorry cole I ju " cole disappeared at that. " That's gonna come back to bite me " addar said getting ready for the day.

Addar thought it would be a good idea to see what bull was up to. So Addar headed towards his room. He opened the door to see a beautiful sight. Dorian and bull sleep bull still inside Dorian as Dorian was drooling on his pillow. Bull having been woke up by Addars presents smiled at him. " Lucky bastard " addar said shaking his head. Which made bull chuckle what can I say he loves me. Which Dorian had sleepily said no he does not and then fell back asleep wich made them both quietly laugh.

Bull cleaned up Dorian and his self and got his pants on as Addar waited for him he dressed Dorian up in some new clothes he just bought. Once there both ready addar picks Dorian up and they leave the room.

" What a good night " bull thought with a smile.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addar and bull try to take Dorian shopping but sera comes along with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I posted this without finishing this chapter so I'm going to have to finish this and repost it. I'll slowly upgrade it tho because I like talking breaks. I do apologise for the inconveniences. You may ingnore this if chapter three is already uploaded.

The morning was great I got to see my lovers and I didn't have much paperwork so Addar things it high time he takes Dorian shopping again. Bull has never enjoyed shopping so it can be a great opportunity to have sex with Dorian to.

Idea in mind Addar gets up from his desk and walks towards the library were Dorian should be reading a book about something he's doing with his research.

Addar was correct because Dorian had his face in a book one leg up on his other leaning back in his cubby hole of shorts. Once Dorian saw him approach his smile got wider and he set his book down. 

" So what do I owe the pleasure of see my lovely boyfriend on this fine day " Dorian said which gave Addar the knowledge of his good mood. " Oh I don't know I just had a thought of why haven't I gone shopping with my boyfriend in awhile so honey care to join me? " Addar asked which gave Dorian a true smile on his face. " I would love to "

* * *

The ride wasn't that long to Val Royeaux, but that's not his concern, it is Bull, Sera, Blackwall, Varric, and Cassandra all sitting next to Dorian or around him. Leaving bull and himself stuck sitting far away from him.

Coughing he looked over at bull and whispered " why are you guys here? " He simply stated looking in his in the eyes sternly. " I was just expecting it to be us. " Bull replied with entertainment written all over his face. Dorian looking over with a smile on his face as he was talking to sera about a new prank they were planning with one another. Varric was talking to Cassandra as she glared at him in warning but he continued to ignore it. Blackwall was sitting there awkwardly trying to get into the conversation Varric and Cassandra where having but failing at it.

" hey bull what do you think a ball was when Wilmer was still alive? " Varric yelled to bull as he started laughing to himself bull looking at him weirdly not understanding what he was talking about.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addar and bull try to take Dorian shopping but sera comes along with some friends.

The morning was great I got to see my lovers and I didn't have much paperwork so Addar things it high time he takes Dorian shopping again. Bull has never injoyed shopping so it can be a great opportunity to have sex with Dorian to.

Idea in mind addar gets up from his desk and walks towards the library were Dorian should be reading a book about something hes doing with his research.

Addar was correct because Dorian had his face in a book one leg up on his other leaning back in his cubby hole of shorts. Once Dorian saw him approach his smile got wider and he set his book down. 

" So what do I owe the pleasure of see my lovely boyfriend on this fine day " Dorian said which gave addar the knowledge of his good mood. " Oh I don't know I just had a thought of why haven't I gone shopping with my boyfriend in awhile so honey care to join me? " Addar asked which gave Dorian a true smile on his face. " I would love to "

* * *

The ride wasn't that long to Valroyoh 


End file.
